1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates, in general, to fluid applicators and, specifically, to applicators for applying fluid to a surface.
A large number of different applicators have been devised which apply a fluid, such as water, to a surface as the applicator is moved in contact with and across the surface. In particular, fluid applicators have been employed to apply water to moisten the gummed area or mucilage on postage stamps, envelopes and the like.
Typically, such applicators employ a hollow container containing a fluid. An applicator member is mounted on one end of the container and is used to apply fluid to a surface as it is brought in contact with the surface.
One type of applicator is formed of a porous wick material which draws fluid from the container and applies the fluid to a surface as the applicator is moved across in contact with the surface. Another type of applicator employs a rotatable ball or roller which rotates in the liquid within a container and picks up liquid and applies it to a surface as the surface is moved across the applicator.
Both types of fluid applicators suffer from a defect in that the liquid is dispensed in an uncontrolled manner from the applicator. Excess fluid, such as water, frequently drips from the applicator onto the surface, particularly if the applicator is squeezed hardly against the surface. While certain applicators have been provided with overflow means to direct excess fluid back into the container, such are effective only when the applicator member is positioned above the container. They are not effective in those applicators which are used in a downward extending position in which the applicator held downward below the open end of the container to apply fluid to a surface.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a fluid applicator which overcomes the problems encountered with previously devised fluid applicators insofar as providing a controlled rate of fluid dispersion. It would also be desirable to provide a fluid applicator which prevents excess amounts of fluid from being applied to a surface. Finally, it would be desirable to provide such a fluid applicator which is of simple construction and has a low manufacturing cost.